


Thinking About Her

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel can't let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Thinking About Her  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Marcel can't let her go.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 17 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1114531.html) at 1_million_words

Marcel couldn’t believe Rebekah had left him. He knew he wasn’t the reason she’d left but knowing it didn’t make it hurt any less. She’d left months ago and he still missed her.

A sigh escaped him and echoed through the room. As he leaned back on the couch and stretched his long legs out in front of him, he tried not to think about Rebekah, the love of his life. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

He should move on with his life but he couldn’t.

_Why was letting go so hard?_


End file.
